Coffee is the start of everything Matt Smith and Alex Kingston
by Phoebs1235
Summary: Matt Smith and Alex Kingston meet for the first time on Doctor Who, and quickly become friends, but is there something more than that?
1. Coffee is the start of everything

Hazel eyes flickering along the script, eyes lingered on one name, River Song. Matt smith had watched the episode of Doctor Who where River had died, so this defiantly struck up some curiosity.

"Matt, would you come here a minute?" Shouted Moffat from the door.

"sure" said Matt, snapping back to reality. He got up sluggishly, a little annoyed that Moffat had interrupted his train of thought.

"This, Matt, is Alex Kingston, Alex, this is Matt, as I'm sure you know."

Matt looked up, a mixture of curiosity and nerves bubbling inside of him. Alex was a very talented and beautiful actress, who had done many fantastic things. He, on the other hand, had only done a couple of things, Doctor Who the only one anybody knew about.

"Nice to meet you Matt" said Alex, extending a hand.

"you amazing, I mean at acting, your part as river, I mean you died, I mean River died, b-but your here and..." Matt rambled on like a nervous school boy asking the prettiest girl at school out.

Alex chuckled and said "a simple 'hello' would have done."

Matt peered up blushing, relived to see Alex was smiling.

In spite of him self, he smiled and muttered "sorry, I'm not good at introductions." He took Alex's hand and shook it. The physical touch send shivers down his spine.

"Don't worry, I'm as confused as you, that Steven Moffat..." She tailed off, now thinking about the beautiful colour of Matt's eyes. She shook the thought from her head and looked down, realising she was staring. No, don't be stupid, your nearly twenty years older than him.

Matt didn't know what to think. He normally wasn't this nervous, even if he did ramble on sometimes, but there was something different about Alex. A kind of radiance that make his head spin. There was silence between them for a while, not an awkward one though, just a space where both of them were thinking.

"Alex, your needed in hair and make-up!" Shouted Steven.

"Got to go" said Alex, slightly disaponted as she was quite enjoying Matt's company, even if they weren't speaking.

"See you later, Kingston" said Matt, watching the way her hips swung as she walked.

'Kingston...' Alex thought, 'I like that...'

As she walked away, Matt turned around and found himself face to face with Steven.

"Ah, Matt!" He said brightly, "Nearly ready to film the next scene?"

"Yeah, I'll just be a minute." Then a cheeky and brilliant idea dawned on him "oh, and Moffat, I had an idea for the scene." He chuckled "what if instead of River just flying into the Tardis, she lands on top of The Doctor?"

A wide grin spread across Steven's face and said "That's brilliant Matt! I'll put it in the script now!"

-xXx-

"Oh, I really hate Moffat!" Grumbled Alex to Matt, as she was being hoisted onto the ropes that later would send her flying into Matt.

"whatever for?" Said Matt, shooting a cheeky grin at her.

"you know what I mean." Said Alex, trying to look annoyed but failing miserably as her and Matt both broke out into fits of giggles.

"actually," said Matt turning to look Alex in the face "I thought it was rather brilliant, as I was the one who came up with it"

"You didn't!" Exclaimed Alex hitting Matt on the arm.

"Oh but I did Miss Kingston" said Matt, smiling widely at the look of disdain on her face.

"I think your ready to go" said the director, braking up their conversation.

"Well, let's get to it then!" Said Matt cheerily.

Alex sent Matt one more disapproving look before smiling and sending him a wink.

"ACTION!" The director yelled and Alex was flung at Matt. She landed with a thump and both of them immediately burst out laughing, all lines forgotten.

"Cut" the director said, also laughing, as were most of the crew.

"Oooooo, that hurt!" Said Matt shakily, still chuckling slightly.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Exclaimed Alex, hugging Matt and moving off him

"It's OK, Kingston" said Matt, still sounding flirtatious despite the pain.

"Back to starting positions everyone!" Shouted the director as Matt stood up and Alex was hoisted back to her starting position.

-xXx-

After a a few more takes, a whole lot of laughter and a couple of unwanted knees, they finally finished and Matt caught Alex up in the car park.

"Kingston!" Said Matt, feeling nervous about what he was about to ask. " would you like to get coffee sometime?"

"Are you asking me on a date Mr Smith?" Asked Alex jokingly.

"God no! Oh, I didn't mean it in that way, I mean I would take you on a date, b-but... I mean... Just as friends..." He finished in a small voice.

"I was joking Matt!" Said Alex laughing. "I would love to."

"Oh good" said Matt relived. "How about tomorrow at about three-ish?"

"Sorry, I have my daughter with me tomorrow, but I could do Wednesday?" She said.

"I can't do any other day this week, but your daughter could come with us if she would like to?" Asked Matt hopefully.

"I guess that would be OK" said Alex, thinking Salome would rather enjoy going out "Is Four alright, only I've got to pick Salome up from school."

"That's perfect" said Matt, rather pleased with himself. "See you tomorrow then"

"Bye" said Alex, turning and waving. And for some odd reason, she felt sad that Matt had to go.


	2. Your eyes and only your eyes

It was five past four in Cardiff, and in the window of a small coffee shop, Matt smith waited in anticipation. All he could think about was if he had made a good first impression on Alex, even if he had rambled on a bit, and what kind of an impression would he make on Salome. He had tried to plan the conversation out in his mind, but every time it sounded more stupid than the last. Eventually, he settled on thinking about what coffee Alex would order, as you can tell a lot about a person by what kind of coffee they liked. Just then, the door swung open, and Matt's face broke out into a wide grin as he saw Alex walk through the door followed by a small brown haired girl about nine or ten who was chatting away excitedly.

"Kingston!" Matt said, opening his arms wide.

"It's good to see you!" Said Alex, giving Matt a hug, not liking to admit how that small bit of contact made her feel.

Matt let go of Alex and looked down. "And who's this?" He asked, putting on a false look of confusion. "Have you been taking princesses from their towers again Kingston?"

Salome giggled madly and extending a hand said "I'm Salome."

Matt took her hand and said "nice to meet you Salome, I'm Matt. Now how old is the princess?"

"Nine." She replied matter of factually."How old are you?"

"Salome!" Alex exclaimed embarrassedly.

"Oh relax Kingston, it's fine. For your information young lady, I am three hundred and seven."

Salome began to giggle again and Alex smiled at how good Matt was with her.

"A seat for the princess." Said Matt, pulling out a chair as Salome sat down. "And a chair for the queen." Said Matt, pulling out a second chair for Alex. He couldn't help but admire how beautiful she looked in the white vest and blue jeans she's wearing that hug her figure and define all her beautiful curves. As Alex sat down, Matt came back to earth and said "now, drinks! Kingston, what would you like?"

"I'll have coffee with milk and one sugar please." She asked, reaching into her handbag to get her purse.

"Oh no, Kingston!" Said Matt, pushing her hands down. "It's on me. I invited you here, I pay."

"Matt, that's not fair!" Protested Alex."There are two of us, and only one of you!"

"I insist." Said Matt firmly, and before Alex could say anything else, he turned to Salome and said" what can I get the princess?"

"Please can I have hot chocolate?" She asked.

"Of corse! Anything you want!" Said Matt, walking towards the counter. "I'll be back in a minute."

As soon as Matt was out of ear shot, Alex turned to Salome and said "So...What do you think?"

"He's brilliant!" Said Salome happily, a wide grin on her face.

"well, he's a lot better at speaking to you than he is to me." Said Alex, chuckling to herself, remembering the first time Matt had spoken to her.

"He said I was a princess mummy!" Said Salome, a little to excitedly.

"you like anyone who calls you a princess." Scoffed Alex.

They looked at each other for a moment and then burst out laughing, just as Matt came back. Salome let out a gasp, eyes fixed on the tray, as her hot chocolate was piled high with whipped cream and marshmallows, and there were three enormous pieces of chocolate cake finished of with fresh strawberries and cream.

"Wow! Thank you thank you thank you Matty!" said Salome, hugging Matt around the middle, obviously delighted.

"You've spoiled us Matt, you really have." Said Alex, standing up to hug Matt.

"Oh, it's nothing." Said Matt, melting into the embrace and wanting to stay like that forever.

They heard a loud slurp from behind them. They both turned round to find Salome had already demolished the cream and marshmallows on her hot chocolate and was now onto the actual drinking, not wasting a second.

"well then" Said Alex. "Shall we?"

They both sat down and began on their cake.

"So Matt, tell me about yourself." Asked Alex.

"Well kingston...I was born on the twenty eighth of October in Northerhampton, and I originally wanted to be a footballer, but spondylosis forced me out of the sport, so I joined a youth theatre, played a few minor roles and worked my way up in the ranks, and this was probably my first noticed role, being the doctor, I mean. I'm kind of glad I had that back injury though, other wise I wouldn't have met you..."

He tailed off and and looked into Alex's eyes, getting lost in those green-blue oceans. He didn't know how long they just sat there and looked into each others eyes, but Salome was the first one to speak.

"I'm going to look at all the books mummy, the have some of my favourites!" And with that, Salome was off.

"So Kingston, what about you?"

"What about me?" Said alex dreamily, still lost in those beautiful eyes.

"Everything." Said Matt. "I want to know you better than anyone, even yourself."

"Well..." Said Alex "I was born on the eleventh of March in Surrey, and ever since a young age I've wanted to act. I got various roles in different TV shows and films, and I've been married and separated twice, the second marriage I had Salome."

She looked at Matt and waited for an answer.

"you must've got together pretty young..." He finally said.

"What do you mean?" Said Alex, genuinely confused.

"I mean, to be married twice and have a kid for ten years takes some time, so you must've been pretty young."

"Oh Matt, you're such a gentleman." Alex chuckled.

Matt only gave her a confused look.

"well, I'm nearly forty eight so-"

she was cut off by Matt's sudden spluttering. He had chocked on his coffee.

"W-WHAT!" He shouted, a look of shock and surprise, and he wasn't faking it.

Alex only laughed and said "you don't know how silly you look!"

"I thought you were in your early thirties!"

"Oh, don't be silly!" said Alex.

At that moment Salome came over.

"One of the waitresses said I could borrow this book!" She told them excitedly.

"that's really good." Said Alex "shall we get going?"

"awwwwww! Can't we do something with Matty tonight? Pleeeeaaase?"

Alex sighed and looked at Matt.

"I guess, if your ok with that." She said.

"it's completely fine, the more the merrier I say!"

Salome squealed with excitement.

"Why don't we have a picnic under the starlight, just the three of us?" Matt suggested.

"that sounds perfect." Said alex.

"I've already paid, so let's get going!"


	3. Starlight picnic

As the sun started to set, and the sky turned from blue to inky black flecked with silver, three silhouettes walked towards the bank at the edge of the lake, picnic in hand.

"This is lovely, Matt." Said Alex, looking at the star strewn sky, reflected perfectly in the glassy surface of the still water. Matt remand silent, deep in thought. The stayed quiet for a long time, just walking and thinking. Salome was first to brake the silence.

"what did you pack in the picnic, Matty?" Asked Salome, eyeing the basket curiously, wondering what delights lay in there, hidden from sight. She had taken to calling him 'Matty', and Matt wasn't ashamed to admit he liked it. It made him feel closer to Salome, almost like he was part of a family.

"You'll have to wait and see, Poppet!" Said Matt teasingly, raising the basket out of her reach.

"Hey!" Cried out Salome, making a grab for the basket, but coming nowhere near as Matt was just too tall.

"No peaking, I want it to be a surprise!" Said Matt exasperatedly.

"Fine." Grumbled Salome, folding her arms over her chest and pouting.

"You love me really!" Said Matt, elbowing her slightly, flashing her a wide grin and a wink.

Salome burst out into a fit of giggles and hugged Matt round the middle. Matt wrapped his arms round her and kissed the top of her head. Alex found herself smiling again, feeling, almost... Complete. Like Matt was the father and husband that they never got, that they needed. But as she kept reminding herself, she was nearly twenty years older than Matt, it was just Wrong. But then again, it felt so right. Anyway, Matt had Daisy, a younger prettier girl who Matt deserved more than anyone. Why would Matt be interested in an old bag like her when he had someone so much better?

"Here we are!" Said Matt triumphantly, snapping Alex back to reality "the perfect spot!"

Alex looked up and was amazed by what she saw. There was a red picnic rug laid out next to the lake, surrounded with candles, under a tree decorated with twinkling fairy lights.

" Oh wow, Matt... I don't know what to say. It's beautiful." Said Alex breathlessly, once again blown away at Matt's kindness

"Beautiful like you." Said Matt, finding himself just staring into her eyes yet again.

They just stared at each other for a while, getting lost in the others eyes.

"It's brilliant Matty!" Exclaimed Salome, rushing to sit down on the Matt, breaking the silence between them.

"Shall we?" Asked Matt, extending an arm for Alex to hold.

"we shall." Said Alex, taking his arm and walking towards the picnic rug.

"Will you show us what's in the basket now, Matty?" Pleaded Salome.

"alright, are you ready to experience the sheer awesomeness of what you are about to witness?" Asked Matt, looking from Alex to Salome.

Salome nodded her head excitedly, and Alex rolled her eyes, smiling at Matt.

"Well then Kingston, I guess you don't want any then." Said Matt, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Oh, just get on with it Smith!" said Alex, whacking his arm playfully. Oh, how they flirted.

"Alright, alright!" Said Matt, getting ready to open the basket "Behold, homemade cookies, with each of the Doctor Who cast's faces iced onto them!"

"Wow!" Said Salome, her mouth falling open in awe. "Can I have you, Matty?" She asked.

"of corse poppet!" Said Matt, handing her one with his face iced on it. "And I think I'll have you, Kingston." He grabbed a cookie with golden iced curls covering most of it.

"You are silly Matt." She said, grabbing a cookie for herself.

"All the best people are." He responded with a smirk.

"That they are."

-xXx-

"we had better get going." Said Alex, looking at the time. "We've got to be on set early tomorrow."

"yeah..." Said Matt with a sigh, stoking Salome's hair. She had fallen asleep in Matt's lap. "May I do you the honours of walking you back to your apartment, Kingston?"

"That would be nice." Said Alex, feeling sleepy.

"Come on then." He said standing up, cradling Salome In his arms.

They walked back in silence, just thinking. When they finally reached Alex's apartment, Alex unlocked the door, and directed Matt to Salome's bedroom.

Once Matt had tucked her in and kissed her forehead goodnight, he returned to Alex, leaning in the door frame.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Kingston." Said Matt, suddenly aware of how close they were.

"Goodnight Matt, see you tomorrow." she said, closing the door, feeling almost empty without him there. Like he was always meant to be there...


	4. On set

"Are you sure this is ok Steven?" Asked Alex on set next day, pulling Salome along by the hand who was looking very sleepy.

"yes Alex, how many times do I have to tell you, me and sue will look after her." Said Steven turning to look at Alex in the eyes. "Calm yourself, woman and get to hair and make-up."

"Thank you." Said Alex gratefully, turning around and rushing towards her stylist.

"Sorry I'm late..." She said plonking herself down in a chair. "Hope I didn't cause to much of an inconvenience."

"None at all" said Mandy with a reassuring smile.

Just then, Matt sat down beside her, and with a big smile said "Kingston! How are you?"

"Okay, I guess, just a bit hassled." She said with a smile, enjoying having Matt to talk to again. Last night had felt like forever. " my babysitter dropped out on me last minute so I had to bring Salome with me."

"Oh good!" Said Matt delightedly. " About Salome I mean, not you being hassled."

Alex giggled and said "I knew what you meant, silly!"

A scarlet blush crept up his neck and onto his cheeks as he said "I will have to make a point of seeing her." Wow, Alex did look beautiful today. Skin glowing, almost as if it was emitting a radiant glow, jeans that hugged those beautiful legs and a white vest top that emphasised her luscious curves. And not forgetting the hair! Her beautiful hair, golden curls cascading down her back and falling elegantly round her face. The hair he wished he could burry his whole face into and take in the sweet scent.

"There you go Matt, all done" said Matt's stylist happily, bringing him back down to earth.

"Thank you, I'll go and find Poppet then, Kingston." Said Matt, standing up and turning around "see you later."

"Bye Matt, don't cause any trouble!" Shouted Alex, looking at him in the mirror.

"Can't promise anything." He said with a mischievous smile, exiting the room.

Alex looked down, a mixture of emotions bubbling inside of her. On the one hand she felt overjoyed because she and Matt were friends and she felt tears of happiness well up in her eyes when she thought of how much Matt did for her and Salome, how much time they spent together, almost like a family, but she also felt disappointed and sad because she would never have Matt, there was nearly a twenty year age gap between them and Matt had Daisy... She felt disheartened and guilty every time she thought about Daisy. She was with Matt, and Alex knew it shouldn't bother her, but it did. Matt was so lovely and handsome, but there was no way they could be together.

Matt had only taken a few steps when he bumped into Karen, who was watching him with a smile on her face.

"Kazza!" Exclaimed, as he stumbled back in surprise. "how long have you been there?"

"long enough." she replied slyly. "So...?"

"So what?" Said Matt, beginning to blush again.

"Someone has a crush!" Karen said in a sing song voice.

"I don't, Kazza," he said in an undertone so that Alex wouldn't hear him "Now can I get past please?"

"Oh come on, admit it!" She said, elbowing him.

"no Kazza, now I really need to go." And without another word, he pushed past her and walked off to find Salome.

-xXx-

"MATTY" came a squealing voice from behind him as he made his morning cup of tea. Of corse it was Salome.

"Hi, Poppet!" He said turning round to give her a hug. "I've missed you!"

"Even though you only saw me last night?" She asked, looking up at him.

"I miss you every moment I'm not with you." Said Matt seriously. Even though he had only met Salome a few days ago, they had just clicked. There was a connection there, a bond that Matt intended to make stronger in days to come.

Salome giggled and said "Matty, you are silly!"

wow, did she sound like her mum. Matt just looked at Salome lovingly for a moment and then said "So Poppet, what are you doing?"

"Drawing Doctor Who pictures, do you wanna see?" Said Salome hopefully. In her eyes, every moment spent with Matt was a moment well spent.

"What do you think? Of corse I do!" Said Matt as a huge smile spread across her face.

"Come on then!" Said Salome, beckoning him over to a small room to their left.

As they entered, it was apparent Salome had been here. The floor was littered with pencils and sweet wrappers, there were stuffed animals dotted around the room, along with several bean bags and blankets. She had already stuck various drawings on the wall with Sellotape.

"I see you've made yourself at home." Said Matt grinning.

"why wouldn't I?" She asked. "I might as well seeing as I'm going to be spending all day here."

"couldn't have put it better myself. " Said Matt, walking in and sitting one one of the bean bags, as Salome dropped into one next to him.

"look at this one." Said Salome, shoving a picture into his hands.

Matt looked down to see a picture of The Doctor and River running from a darlek.

"these are incredible Poppet!" Said Matt, and he wasn't lying. The accuracy of the drawing was remarkable, and the way she had shaded it in was way past what he expected from a nine year old. "Does your mum know how good you are?"

"yes, my teacher spoke to her and they booked me in for an art class for the gifted and talented, and I'm the youngest one there!" She said excitedly.

"I'm not surprised, your very good." Said Matt, still transfixed at the drawing. "When's your next class?"

"tonight, mummy comes with me, and the teacher says I'm as good as her!" She said.

"who, the teacher or your mum?" Asked Matt, finally drawing his eyes away from the picture.

"both!" Said Salome proudly. "I could ask mum if you could come tonight!"

"only if it's ok with your mum." Said Matt, secretly hoping he could go. He loved spending time with them, whatever the occasion.

"It'll be fine, please come!" Said Salome, tugging on his arm.

"Ok, ok, I'll just check with your mum." He said, pulling out his phone.

He went into favourites and found Alex quickly and text her.

_'Poppet wants me to come to this art thing tonight, is that ok with you? xxx'_

A minute later his phoned buzzed.

'_Yeah, that's fine, it's at 7, so did you want to come for Dinner before?_'

'_If it's no trouble Kingston, that sounds great_.' He replied.

His phone buzzed again. '_None at all, see you later. xxx'_

Alex had put kisses. Matt knew he shouldn't be bothered as it was probably just friendly, but it made him feel something he'd never felt towards anyone else, even daisy.

"Did mummy say you could come?" Asked Salome as Matt put his phone back in his pocket.

"yep!" he said smiling. "And I'm coming for dinner!"

"yay!" said Salome. "My mums a really good cook, so your in for a treat."

"I look forward to it." Said Matt, standing up. "But I've got to get back to work."

"ooooo, can I come and watch?" Squealed Salome.

"I'm sure no one would mind." Said Matt, taking Salome by the hand and leading her out of the room.

-xXx-

"Wooooo! Go mum!" Said Salome as the director called cut.

"your daughters great." Said Matt, winking at Alex.

"who do you think she gets it from?" Alex retorted.

Matt laughed and winked at her.

"come over about six, okay." She said, blowing her hair out of her face.

"alright, miss Kingston, I'll be there on the dot." He said as they walked to the car park. "See you tonight."

"bye!" She said waving at him, greatly looking forward to tonight.


	5. Painting a Masterpiece

**I just wanted to say a huge thank you for everybody that's read my fic, because in under a week, I have got 100+ views! Thank you! Phoebe xxx**

* * *

It was half past five in the afternoon and Matt was driving to M&S to get a bottle of wine and some flowers for Alex. She was one of the kindest people he knew, and since she had invited him over for dinner, he wanted to repay the favour. He pulled up into the car park, locked the doors and strode into the shop, going straight to the wine isle and looking for a suitable type. After a while, he settled on a bottle of sparkling rosé that he thought Alex would like. But Matt already knew what flowers he was going to get her. A couple of days ago she had said to Arthur that a fan had sent her, her favourite flowers; Lilies.

Matt grabbed a particularly beautiful bunch of lilies, and was at the checkout when he saw a magnificent art kit, which, according to the label, had two hundred and forty pieces. And without another thought, he put it in the basket along with a giant bag of chocolate buttons.

-xXx-

'Quarter to six' thought Alex, making sure she'd done everything. 'Dinner's in the oven, the flats tidy, Salome's got all her things ready...' She wanted everything to be perfect. Matt and her were really good friends, and as it's the first time Matt's been to her apartment, she wants to make a good first impression. Alex was pretty sure she'd done everything, so she went to get ready.

Just as Alex was pulling on her other shoe, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Shouted Salome.

Matt was standing at the door, wearing a pair of black jeans and a white shirt with the top button undone.

"Matty!" Squealed Salome, hugging Matt tightly.

"Poppet!" Said Matt, hugging her as tightly in return. "You were right about your mums cooking, dinner smells lovely!"

a door opened to the left of him and Alex walked through, putting in an earring. Wow, did she look stunning. She was wearing a low cut red dress that was fitted on the top half and started to flow at the waist, stopping just above the knee accompanied by red heels and a small gold necklace with matching bracelets and earrings.

"you look... Amazing." Was all Matt could say.

"don't look half bad yourself." She said winking and pulling him in for a hug.

"I bought presents!" said Matt, holding up the bag.

"you shouldn't have!" Said Alex, smiling at the fact that Matt had put so much thought into coming over.

"well your giving me dinner, Kingston, it's the least I could do." He said, reaching into the bag. For you, Alex, a bottle of fizz and a bunch of flowers."

"oh, Matt, how did you know lilies were my favourite?" She asked delightedly.

"oh, I know a lot more about you than you think, Kingston."

"Really?" Said Alex, raising an eyebrow.

"of corse!" said Matt grinning. "Now Poppet, for you, I have a bag of chocolate buttons and an art kit worthy of a princess!"

"Oh wow, mum look, two hundred and forty pieces!" said Salome, gazing transfixed on the wooden box.

"I thought you could use it tonight?" Said Matt, pleased at Salome's reaction. "It's got a handle, so you can take it around with you."

"It's perfect, Matty, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Said Salome, hugging Matt again.

"oh Matt, you are kind." Said Alex, also hugging him.

"anything for my girls." He said, hugging them both tightly.

'_His girls_' the words sent shivers down Alex's spine. They were his, like a family.

The alarm on the oven went off and alex said "right, dinner, we've got homemade shepherds pie, is that ok?"

"Sounds amazing." said Matt, standing up. "Do you need any help, Kingston?"

"I think I'm fine, thanks." Said Alex, standing up as well.

"shout if you need anything." Said Matt.

"will do." she said, disappearing into the kitchen.

"well then, young lady." said Matt, pulling out a chair from the table. "Take a seat."

Salome sat down and Matt pushed the chair under the table.

"water m'lady?" Asked Matt holding up the jug.

"yes please" said Salome politely as Matt poured her a glass and bowed. Salome laughed just as Alex walked in holding dinner.

"this looks lovely, Kingston!" said Matt as Alex put it down on the table. Then he pulled out a second chair for Alex.

"thank you" said Alex sitting down. Matt sat down as well and they all started to eat.

"this is just fantastic!" Said Matt halfway through the meal.

"thank you." Said Alex flattered.

"where did you learn to cook like this?" Asked Matt.

"From my mother, she was an excellent cook too." Said Alex. "I'm full, are you two nearly finished?"

"Yes, I have to say I'm full too." Said Alex, placing down her knife and fork.

"It was yummy mum." Said Salome, who had managed to finish every last bit of hers.  
"You've got one hell of an appetite, Poppet." Said Matt, picking up his plate and stacking the others on top.

"Thank you." Said Salome, passing her cutlery to Matt.

Alex grabbed the glasses of the table and her and Matt walked into the kitchen as Salome went to watch some TV.

"I've got strawberries and cream for pudding." Said Alex, putting all the dishes into the sink to soak.

"That sounds amazing." Said Matt, leaning against the counter.

"It should be, the strawberries are from the local farmers market." said Alex, opening the fridge and pulling out the said strawberries and a large tub of double cream, walking back to the table. Matt rooted around in the cupboards until he found bowls and spoons and headed back to the table too.

"Salome, pudding!" Shouted Alex, sitting down.

"coming!" She replied, as she got up and walked towards the table.

Alex placed a bowl of strawberries and cream in front of everybody and said "dig in!"

"mmmmm" said Salome, savouring the flavour that was dancing around in her mouth.

"you weren't lying, Kingston." Said Matt "these strawberries are good."

"why would I lie to you, sweetie?" Said Alex, taking a mouthful herself.

"oh, miss Kingston, you are a wonderful women." Said Matt, looking into her green blue eyes, those eyes that captivated him so much.

"thank you, I think the same of you, Smith." said Alex, checking the time."Oh, it's ten to seven, we must be going."

"Let's go then, I'll drive Kingston." Said Matt, hopping to his feet.

"Matt, you don't have to, your a guest, I'll-" but she was cut short by Matt.

"I insist." He said forcefully.

"fine." Said Alex, standing up as well.

"don't forget your art kit, Poppet." Said Matt, stepping towards the door.

"don't worry, I won't." She said, grabbing the case as she walked to Matt.

Matt opened the door and walked down the steps to his car. He opened the door first for Salome, and then for Alex.

"You're quiet the gentleman, Matt." Said Alex, sliding into the car as Matt got in next to her.

"Always try to be." He said winking as he started up the car.

"Shall we put some music on?" Asked Alex.

"I'll put on radio one, Chris Evans I think." he said, twisting one of the knobs.

"I love this song!" Said Alex, starting to sing along.

"you have an amazing voice." said Matt, looking at her in awe.

"thank you" she said, a pink blush creeping up her cheeks "why don't you give us a tune?"

"Oh, just you wait." Said Matt, as he burst out into song. Salome and Alex both laughed and joined in.

When they got to the art studio, they got out of the car and Matt looked around. All of the other children were around the age of thirteen or fourteen. No one was as young as Salome, and for some reason, this filled Matt with a great sense of pride.

They walked into the studio and sat down as the teacher gave them a briefing of what they were to do; paint a portrait of someone using water colour and oil pastels.

"oooo, I have water colours and pastels in my new kit!" Said Salome excitedly, opening up her case.

"where did you get that from Salome?" Asked the teacher.

" Matty got it for me!" She replied.

Matt stood up, extended a hand and said "I'm Matt, Alex said you wouldn't mind if i came along this week."

"nice to meet you Matt, I'm Mary." Said the teacher "and Of corse, it's completely fine that your here."

She turned and raised an eyebrow at Alex. Alex pushed her slightly and rolled her eyes.

"better get started on the painting, Salome's already steaming ahead." Said Alex. It was true, Salome had already sketched out her basic guide lines and was beginning to paint.

ten minutes before the end of the session, they were sharing their work. Alex had painted Matt with his nose and chin exaggerated so he looked like a gremlin. Matt had painted Alex with her hair taking up most of the space, but Salome's was the best by far. She had painted both Matt and alex with great accuracy and detail.

"I think mines very accurate." Said Matt, eyeing her hair with great longing.

"not as accuracy as mine." She retorted grinning.

They both laughed and Matt said "shall we get going?"

"Yeah, this little monsters got to go to bed." She said, ruffling Salome's hair lovingly.

"let's go then" he said, walking out of the building.


	6. Please stay

**Hi guys, I know it's only been a few days since my last note, but I now have 200+ views! I would like you to know I read all of the reviews, and this chapter I am making a big effort to put capital letters at the start of sentences. It would be amazing if you could favorite, follow and review as this really helps and I love to hear what you think and how I could improve, so don't be afraid to criticise! Thanks, Phoebe xxx.**

* * *

"She must've been tired." Said Matt, glancing at Salome in the mirror.

"Yeah, for some reason those art classes always make her sleepy." Said Alex, who was still looking at the painting Salome had done. "This is one of the best paintings she's ever done, it's amazing."

"I don't know how she does it" said Matt, looking at the painting again. Then he noticed something that made him smile. "We're holding hands, Kingston." said Matt, elbowing her slightly.

Alex looked at the picture and it was true, Salome had painted her and Matt holding hands. She didn't say anything, only smiled, as she knew Salome loved Matt to pieces. Matt looked at Alex, waiting for a response, and the smile on her face was all he needed.

They pulled up outside Alex's flat and Matt got out of the car, scooping up Salome into his arms, and walked towards the stairs. Alex got out too and followed him, unlocking the door and allowing Matt to go inside.

"You know where Salome's room is, don't you?" Said Alex, closing the front door behind her.

"Yeah, thanks" said Matt, walking to Salome's room and tucking her in bed, whispering "Goodnight Poppet." And leaving.

He walked back into the living room just as Alex came from the kitchen holding the wine he had bought and two glasses.

"Want a drink?" She asked, indicating the bottle in her hand.

"Oh, I shouldn't, Miss Kingston, but who could say no to you?" He teased, throwing her a wink.

"Come on then!" She said, sitting down on the sofa and patting the spot beside her.

"Don't frett, Kingston, I'm coming." He replied, sitting down next to her. She poured two glasses of wine, handed one to Matt, and took a sip of her own.

"So, Alex, going to tell me who River Song is yet?" Asked Matt, who was half joking, half serious, wanting to get an answer.

"My lips are sealed." Said Alex, pretending to zip her mouth up and lock it.

"I'm going to get it out of you some day, Kingston." Said Matt, looking Alex up and down, eyes lingering on her hair. He loved her hair so much. The way it was out of control and so un-tameable, golden curls flying in every direction. "Just you wait..."

"Oh really?" Said Alex, raising an eyebrow and leaning in closer to Matt. "And how are you going to do that?"

Matt grinned and leaned in even closer, making the gap between them shrink to only a few centi-meters."You can't even begin to imagine what I could do to you." Matt said in a flirtatious tone.

"Oh, I bet I could." Replied Alex in an equally flirtatious tone.

"Mummy?" Came a shout from Salome's bedroom, interrupting them as Alex drew back.

"Yes?" She replied.

"I had a nightmare." Came a small, scared voice.

"Okay, I'm coming darling." Said Alex, standing up and leaving the room.

Matt slumped back, feeling empty and sort of disappointed. He and Alex had been so close, and they were both obviously enjoying teasing each other... And it was all over in a heart beat.

Matt floated about in his own thoughts for a while, until Alex walking into the room brought him back to reality.

"Salome's calm and asleep, and that wines still not finished." Said Alex, sitting down again.

"Then we'll have to fix that, Miss Kingston." Said Matt, topping up both of their glasses.

"Cheers!" Said Alex, holding her glass up as Matt did the same.

"To good life!" proclaimed Matt, taking a deep swig from his glass.

-xXx-

"I really have to go Alex!" Said Matt, looking her in the eye. "We have to be on set early tomorrow, and it's nearly midnight!"

"Fine." Said Alex, folding her arms and pouting slightly.

Matt got up and walked to the door.

"Bye, Kingston." Said Matt, pulling her into a tight embrace, never wanting to leave.

"Bye Matt." said Alex, wanting more than anything for him to stay, to pull him to her bed and cuddle up to him, not having to be alone. But she knew Matt wouldn't want to. It was silly for her to think like that. Matt had a girlfriend who was much younger and prettier than her, why would Matt ever want her?

Finally, Matt pulled away, looking straight into her eyes.

"Goodbye." He said, turning to go and shutting the door behind him. He felt so empty without Alex in his arms. He opened his car door and turned the key in the egnition, starting the car.

"Oh, Matt..." Alex sighed, feeling almost incomplete. All she wanted was the one thing she couldn't have. Matt.


	7. I'll always be here for you

"Oooo, I'm going to kill Moffat!" Said Alex, who had just finished reading the script for the impossible astronaut.

"Why?" Asked Arthur, who had finished reading his a while ago.

"Oh, well, the night before my first day on set, I was reading up on Matt, as I was playing his love interest, and when I found out he was twenty eight... Well, there's quite an age difference, isn't there."

"There isn't that much between you." Piped up Karen, Stirring her tea.

"I thought the same Kazza." said Matt, smiling. "How old do you think Alex is?"

"About thirty five, thirty six?" Said Arthur.

"I thought the same Darvill, but that's where we're wrong." Said Matt, rocking back in his chair.

"How old are you then?" Asked Karen, looking from Matt to Alex suspiciously.

"I'm nearly fifty." Whispered Alex, slightly embarrassed.

"WHAT!" Exclaimed Arthur and Karen together.

"Exactly my reaction." Chuckled Matt. "Alex doesn't believe it, though."

"Yes, I'm nearly fifty, don't be so surprised." Said Alex, wanting to change the subject. "So I rang Steven up, to talk to him about everything, and I told him, well... I told him I felt like mrs Robinson."

Matt, Karen and Arthur all burst out laughing, Matt spilling his coffee down himself, and Karen almost falling of her chair.

"Oi, don't laugh, you guys try playing love interests of someone twenty years older than you!" Said Alex, elbowing Matt in the ribs.

"That would be so much more creepy than you and Matt." Said Arthur.

"Yeah, we'd be kissing eight year olds!" Said Karen, still laughing.

"Okay, okay, I admit that would be creepier." Said Alex, now also laughing.

"Anyway, you and Matt make a good couple." said Karen, raising a knowing eyebrow at Matt. Alex laughed and rolled her eyes.

"So I'm guessing Moffat thought that was brilliant and decided to put it in the script somewhere." Asked Arthur.

"You've hit the nail on the head." Said Alex, taking a final swig from her mug and setting it down on the table. "I'm going to have to go, they needed me in hair and make-up ten minuets ago."

"Me too." Said Arthur, standing up. "Do you mind if I join you?"

"Not at all." Said Alex, getting up and exiting the room with Arthur, leaving Matt and Karen alone.

"Soooo?" Asked Karen, leaning forward to look at Matt.

"So what?" Said Matt, knowing all to well where this was going.

"You and Alex!" Said Karen, a little too loudly.

"Shhhh!" Ushered Matt worriedly, looking around to make sure nobody had heard. "There's nothing to talk about."

"Oh, come on!" Said Karen. "It's so obvious, the way you look at her!"

"Look, Kazza, keep your voice down. Yes, we flirt, but there's nothing going on between us." Said Matt in a hushed whisper. "I love Alex, but not in that way." Of corse, that was a down right lie. Matt loved Alex more than she'd ever know, but there was no way it could ever happen. He had a girlfriend and Alex was in the middle of a divorce. "Anyway, she'd never want it. A relationship I mean."

"So you admit if she wanted a relationship, you'd take it?" Asked Karen.

"No, Karen, just leave it, Okay?" Said Matt in a serious tone.

"Fine." Said Karen, obviously annoyed as she stalked off.

Matt sighed and got up to make another cup of coffee. It was true. he didn't just have a school boy crush on her anymore. He loved her, but she wouldn't love him, and only Matt knew how much this broke him. He realised he didn't love Daisy anymore. All he wanted was Alex. To feel her in his arms, to never let go. He felt tears sliding down his cheeks, as he lent against the counter in the break room.

"Matt, whatever's the matter?" Came Alex's worried voice from behind him. He heard the door close and saw her face in front of his, slightly blurred by the tears that were pooled in his eyes.

"I-I'm fine, Alex." Said Matt wiping away his tears and standing up straight.

"Your obviously not Matt." Said Alex, looking at Matt with concern. She had never seen him like this. Far from his usual flirtatious self, weak and scared. "Do you want to go to my Dressing room, we don't have to be on set for a while."

Matt only nodded his head, as Alex wiped away freshly forming tears that were rolling down his face. He allowed her to guide him until they reached her dressing room, where she opened the door and sat down, signalling for Matt to do the same.

Once he had sat down, Alex looked at him and asked "What's the matter, Matt."

Matt knew he couldn't tell Alex how he felt towards her, so he decided to tell her about Daisy.

"Well, you know I've been with Daisy for nearly a year now." Started Matt.

Alex felt her heart drop. It was about Daisy. She knew she shouldn't dislike her, but she did. Daisy was a sweet and friendly girl, who Matt loved. If she had hurt Matt...

"I've realised... I don't love her anymore." Finished Matt.

Alex was gob smacked. Truthfully, she was kind of happy, but she didn't let Matt see. Even though she knew she and Matt could never be together, she still yearned for him. And with Daisy out of the way, she had Matt all to her self.

"Oh Matt." She said, embracing him tightly. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Just you being here's enough." He said, letting her cuddle down into him.

"I'll always be here for you, Matt." Said Alex, feeling his warmth spread through her.

Right now, they were both as happy as could be.


	8. A little Surprise

**Sorry this chapter's taken so long, I'm very busy at the moment and haven't had chance to update. But finally, here it is! Hope you enjoy! And thank you for 400+ views. You guys mean the world to me! Phoebe xxx**

* * *

"When will you be coming back?" Asked Matt, who was at the airport with Alex and Salome. He had insisted that he saw them off.

"I don't know. Salome's school and father are in America, so it's hard to stay here for prolonged amounts of time." Said Alex, who had to admit she was sad about leaving. She loved the UK. It was where she'd grown up, and she loved filming Doctor Who. A lot of her friends were here, her sister, Karen, Arthur, Matt... Most of all Matt. He was the best friend she'd ever had. He cared for her, made her feel safe, always put her first.

"I know you have to go, but I'm going to miss you and Poppet." Said Matt, looking from Alex to Salome.

"I'll miss you too, Matty." Said Salome, hugging Matt around the waist, torn between wanting to stay here with Matty, and going home to her dad and friends.

"Come on Salome." Said Alex "Our flights about to leave."

"Goodbye Kingston." Said Matt, pulling her in for a hug. He didn't want her to go. Whenever Karen or Arthur, or even Daisy went away, he never felt like this. But there was something different about Alex. Something that made him want to protect her, keep her safe. And he was so sad at the fact she had to go back to America, almost... Heartbroken...

"Goodbye Matt." Whispered Alex in his ear so only he could hear. "I'm going to miss you."

"Mummy, we need to board our flight!" Said Salome, tugging on the hem of Alex's top.

"Sorry for keeping you, Kingston." Said Matt, taking a step back and just admiring her for a second.

"Don't be silly." Said Alex, picking up her backpack and putting it over her shoulder. "I'll see you soon."

"Bye Poppet." Said Matt, bending down to hug her and kiss her forehead. "See you around, Kingston."

Matt watched as Alex and Salome rushed off and disappeared into the mass of people. He felt tears running down his cheeks and realised how empty he felt without her. He quickly wiped his face and started to walk to the car park, just as Alex's flight took off.

-xXx-

"What do you mean your not going to be here?" Shouted Daisy, hands on hips, looking disapproving.

"I've been asked to be on Craig Ferguson's show next week, so I'm going to America on Wednesday." Said Matt, who was pretending to be disappointed, when secretly, he was elated as this means he could surprise Alex by coming to see her and Salome. He knew where Alex lived as she had given him her address in case he wanted to send a letter, all that was left to do was pack his things and be on his way.

"But You'll be away for a week!" Shrieked Daisy. "We had plans Matt!"

"I'm sorry Daze, but you can go out with friends." Said Matt, trying to give her a comforting hug, but recoiling as she batted his hands away.

"Fine!" Said Daisy huffily as she stormed out of the room.

Matt lay back on the bed and let out a long sigh. Daisy had been so different when he had first met her. Sweet, caring and kind, and now, everything was about her. What she wanted to do, when it would suit her, what she likes. The complete opposite to Alex. Beautiful and flirtatious, clever and witty, Alex was everything any guy could ever want, and Matt got to work with her, spend time with her, be with her, and it was the best thing in the world.

After a while brewing in his own thoughts, Matt dragged himself up and went to the window for some fresh air. He peered out at the darkening sky as a street light to the left of him flickered on. Daisy had taken the car.

"Great." He thought allowed. If Daisy had taken the car, she wouldn't be back until morning, probably hungover. She had probably gone out with her friends, complaining about him and getting drunk.

Matt went over to his suit case, and started to pack. Might as well get a head start.

-xXx-

It was nine thirty in the morning, and Alex was only just waking up. With Salome at her dad's and no work, Alex had been sleeping in late the whole time she'd been back in America. As she didn't have anything in particular to do that day, Alex decided just to pull on some track suit bottoms and a hoodie, forgetting completely about make-up and hair. Wandering downstairs and to the kitchen, Alex put on the kettle and got out a mug and tea bags. She was just pouring the water onto the tea bag when a knock on the door made her jump. She put the kettle down and walked over to the door, not bothering to fix her appearance. When she opened the door she was gob smacked. Standing there, a ridiculously stupid grin on his face, stood Matt.

"Surprise!" He said, the grin never leaving his face.

"Matt! What are you doing here?" Asked Alex, rooted to the spot.

"I was asked to be on Craig Ferguson's show, so I thought I'd surprise you, Kingston." Said Matt, leaning on the door frame, still looking smug. "I believe I have succeeded?"

"Surprised me? Bloody hell Matt, I haven't got any make up on! Or done my hair!" She said exasperatedly. "You could have given me some warning!"

"That would have ruined it!" He said, pleased with the way she had reacted.

"Oh, come here you!" Said Alex, hugging Matt tightly, extremely pleased to see him.

"I missed you." Whispered Matt in her ear.

"So did I." Replied Alex, hugging him even tighter. "I've just put the kettle on, if you'd like a brew."

"That'd be lovely." Said Matt, finally pulling away and admiring how beautiful she was. Ruffling her hair, he said "You know, you look beautiful when your all messy."

"Don't." Said Alex, covering her face with her hands.

"I mean it." Said Matt, gripping her shoulders and looking her in the eye.

Alex smiled and said "Come on." Dragging him off to the kitchen, happier than she'd been all week.


	9. Going out

**Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows I've gotten so far. I have now got 500+ views, and I want to thank each and every one of you. You guys mean the world to me.**

* * *

"Matty!" Came a screaming voice from the front door. Matt recognised it as Salome's immediately. Hurried footsteps could be heard coming towards the living room just as the little girl with the brown curls and wide smile came rushing in, closely followed by Alex.

"Hello Poppet!" Said Matt, standing up as she leapt into his arms.

"I didn't know you were coming! Why didn't you tell me?" Said Salome, looking at him with those great big eyes.

"I didn't even know myself I was coming until a couple of days ago. And anyway, like I said to your mum, it would ruin the surprise." Said Matt, sitting back down on the sofa and letting Salome settle down next to him.

"Süssling hasn't stopped talking about you all week." said Alex, sitting down on the other side of Matt.

"Really?" Chuckled Matt, rather pleased with himself. "I'd say I had no idea why, but I would be lying."

Both Salome and Alex laughed, and Matt hugged them tighter, saying "My Girls."

Alex looked up at him, savouring those words. _His girls._ She reminded herself that it could never happen. Matt would never want it... Did she want it? If she was totally honest with herself, she would love to spend the rest of her days with Matt, never waste one moment spent with him, but she kept telling herself she didn't like him, in hope she would talk herself out of it. It was just playful banter with a friend, mindless flirting that she should think nothing of, and that was it. They were just friends.

"So, how was school Poppet?" Asked Matt.

"Brilliant!" Said Salome excitedly, reaching down for her bag. "Me and my friend Hannah were asked to paint a picture of a beach in Blackpool on the classroom wall, which means we missed Maths and French, after break we did rounders, and my team won, then it was lunch and I had ham and cheese sandwiches and a chocolate bar with apple and mango juice, which is my favourite, then we did recorder in music, and I learnt how to play a song called barges on the river, and then in creative writing, and I won the award for best story!" Finished Salome triumphantly.

Reaching into her bag, she pulled out a photo of the wall they painted, her recorder and what Matt presumed was her story.

"Will you read me your award winning story?" asked Matt.

"Sure!" Said Salome beginning her story about the magic garden, and the creatures that lived there, and the battle that went on between the humans and the magical beings, telling her story with a tone of sophistication and plenty of character in her voice, Matt gasping or oohing every so often.

When it was finished, both Matt and Alex clapped, Matt doing so enthusiastically he nearly nocked over the lamp on the table.

"Steady on!" Said Alex, catching the lamp before it crashed to the floor. "You'll take someone's eye out!"

"Sorry." Said Matt, scratching his cheek nervously. "I get too exited sometimes, Poppets story was just amazing."

"Thanks Matty!" said Salome, hugging him again.

"I can see why you won the award, you've got some talent for writing young lady!" Said Matt, hugging her back.

"Thanks, I'm quite lucky really, I get Art, Music and Drama from my mum, and writing and my ability to argue a point from my dad." Said Salome, with a grin on her face.

"Your not wrong about the last one." Said Alex, ruffling her daughter's hair fondly.

"Poppet's never argumentative, are you?" Asked Matt.

"No mum, how could you ever say that!" Said Salome, placing her hand over her heart, putting on a mock look of hurt.

All three of them laughed, and it was like they were a family. The family she and Salome wanted, no needed.

"Where are you staying then Matt?" Asked Alex, sipping her tea Thoughtfully.

"Oh, I'm going to get a room in a hotel somewhere, it's not hard to find one around here, even if they do cost a fortune." Said Matt, peering down at the picture of the classroom wall, admiring Salome's skill.

"Cant Matty stay here mum? Pleeeeaase?" asked Salome, tugging on her mothers hand.

"Salome, I don't want to put pressure on your mother, I'm sure I'll be fine." Said Matt, tugging at his collar.

"Please mum?" pleaded Salome, looking Alex with big, puppy dog eyes.

"Really Salome! I'll be fi-" But Alex cut him off.

"Honestly Matt, it's okay. We have a spare room, your more than welcome to stay. Saves paying a ridiculous amount for a hotel." Said Alex, looking into Matt's eyes. The beautiful shades of hazel reflecting the sunlight shining through the window.

"If your sure that's ok with you, Kingston, I'd love to." Said Matt, smiling at her.

"Yayyyy!" Squealed Salome, hugging Alex and Matt, a massive smile on her face.

"Do you want to go out for dinner, on me? As thanks for letting me stay." Asked Matt.

"That would be lovely. Thank you Matt." Said Alex.

"Do you mind if I have a shower first? I've been on a plane for twelve hours, and feel rather dirty." Said Matt.

"Of corse." Said Alex. "The Bathroom's down the hall, first door on right."

"Thanks." He said before getting up and leaving.

* * *

**I'm now looking for some beta readers that would be happy to read through, so if you would like to or know someone who would like to, just message me. I am also looking for some suggestion for how the story lines should advance, so if you have any ideas, don't hesitate to leave a review. Thanks, Phoebe xxx**


	10. Dinner with Mr and Mrs Kingston

**Hi guys! Sorry this is a short chapter, but this one and possibly the next one are just filler chapters of bigger things to come. I hope you enjoy and don't forget to leave a review as they make my day! Phoebe xxx**

* * *

The stars were twinkling in the inky black sky and a slight breeze was in the air as the silhouette of Los angeles, illuminated by the lights of buildings and cars, stood out against it's surroundings.

In amongst the many people bustling along the streets, three people could be seen, making their way to an Italian restaurant. To an on looker, they could have been mistaken as a family, happily married with a daughter bouncing along in between them, clinging to both of their hands. But to them, it was a completely different story.

Matt was crazy for Alex and she drove him insane in a way that nobody else could. With her fantastic golden curls that bounced about when she walked and beautiful green blue eyes that shone with a light filled with a kind of energy that no one else could achieve, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Yes, he was happy with Daisy, but he could never love her like he loves Alex. He could never love anyone as much as Alex, and yet he couldn't love her...

Alex was slowly persuading herself Matt was only a friend. Every day she spent reminding herself of the age difference and Daisy and the fact that Matt was just a flirtatious person, was a day closer to a day she knew she would regret. She'd probably end up shutting him out or forgetting about him. But that was what she wanted... Right?

As they approached the restaurant, a delicious smell wafted towards their noses, making their mouthes water and stomachs grumble.

"That smells amazing!"Said Alex, sniffing the air and humming with content.

"I do try, Kingston." Smirked Matt. "This is my favourite place to eat in the whole of America."

"Thank you so much Matty!" Squealed Salome in excitement.

"No problem, Poppet. Anything for my girls!" Said Matt, hugging them both tightly.

There it was again. '_His girls.'_ Just friends, Alex reminded herself for the umpteenth time. But those two words got her every time. She knew they shouldn't, but they did.

"After you!" Said Matt, holding the door open for them, interrupting Alex's train of thought.

"Thank you." Said Salome and Alex together, stepping over the threshold and admiring the room. It was a vast hall with canopys hanging from the ceiling and long, white curtains hanging on every wall that gave it a kind of tent like feel. There were fairy lights criss crossed over the ceiling, and the lemon and orange trees and water fountains that were dotted around the room made it almost like you were outside. It was just stunning.

"Oh wow, Matt!" Gasped Alex, gaping at the beautifully decorated room. "What did you have to do to get reservations here?"

"Well, it was tricky, I almost didn't, but a family bailed out last minute." Said Matt, as they stopped at the back of the queue of people getting seated.

"Mum, can I have my room decorated like this?" Asked Salome, who was equally as stunned as Alex.

Alex only chuckled, wrapping an arm around her daughter fondly and giving her a squeeze.

"Well..." Said Matt, rubbing his chin, as though in deep thought. "I guess I could pull a few strings and make your bedroom bigger on the inside."

"I actually thought you were being serious for a minute there!" Said Alex, pushing him slightly so that he nearly collided with a plant pot.

"Well, Kingston, I would have thought you of all people would know, I have never been serious in my entire life! Not once! As the Doctor said, never knowingly be serious!" Said Matt exasperatedly.

"Are you ready to sit down?" Asked the waitress, picking up some menus.

"Yes, thank you." Said Matt turning to her and smiling.

"Your name is..?" She said, returning the smile.

"Oh, yes, sorry. Smith, Matt Smith." He said hurriedly, not wanting to mess things up.

"You are table eighteen, Mr and Mrs Smith." Said the waitress, gesturing towards one of the only empty tables.

"Oh, no, we're not... I mean, we're just... I..." Matt tailed off, a pink blush creeping up his cheeks.

"My apologies." She said, placing the menus down on the table and and walking off.

"Anyway, we'd be Mr and Mrs Kingston." Said Alex grinning widely.

"In your dreams Kingston." Replied Matt with an equally as wide grin.

-xXx-

"I'll see you tomorrow, then Matt." Said Alex, standing at her front door. Salome was in bed.

"See you tomorrow, Kingston." Said Matt, kissing the back of her hand and smiling at her. All he wanted to do was kiss her senseless, breath in her intoxicating scent And get lost in her magnificent hair, but he knew he couldn't ruin their friendship. So instead he forced himself to walk away, and it was one of the hardest things he had ever had to do.

"Goodbye." Said Alex, as Matt turned away and she closed the door.

* * *

**Sorry if you read this chapter before I updated it. I accidentally put them in Cardiff instead of LA, but I've fixed it now! Thanks for all the support!**

**Phoebe xxx**


	11. Defiantly Pizza

**Hi guys! I just want to say a massive thank you to each and every one of you that have read my fic. Just yesterday, I reached 1000+ views! I can't thank you guys enough! In honour of the occasion, I've written a longer chapter, so I hope you enjoy! Phoebe xxx**

* * *

It was five past one in the morning, and Matt was lying on a bed in a hotel room, wide awake. He was going to stay with Alex tomorrow, for a week. _A whole week! _Just them. It wasn't like there would be others coming to stay. When Salome was at school, it would be just him and Alex, and Matt didn't know how long he would last.

Ever since the first moment he saw Alex, that first day on set when she had walked through those doors, he knew he wanted her. At first he persuaded himself that it was just a stupid little crush, most guys, (and girls if they were honest with themselves) fancied her a little bit. But as time went on, the longing feeling didn't go away, and it was driving him insane.

He wished he could tell her how much he loved her, how much she meant to him, how he would protect her at any cost, but couldn't ruin there friendship. He kept telling himself that their friendship came first and he had promised himself he would do nothing to upset it, and so far, he had stayed true to that promise. But for how much longer?

It was there and then he decided that Alex was all he wanted, all he needed, and one day, he would prove that to her.

-xXx-

There was a knock at the door. She looked at the clock on her bedside table. 9.47. Shit! She had slept through her alarm again!

"Coming! Just a minute!" She shouted, clambering out of bed and pulling on her dressing gown over her pyjamas and stepping into her slippers.

Running down the stairs and to the front door, she opened it to find a rather smug looking Matt leaning against the wall with a raised eyebrow.

"Again, Kingston?" He asked, eying her messy attire.

"I've been sleeping through my alarms recently, I don't know what's wrong with me." She said, bringing a hand up to rub her temple, feeling a bit faint.

"It's no problem Kingston, really." Said Matt, now slightly worried. "Are you ok, Alex, you look pale." The use of her first name telling her he was being serious now.

"Yeah, just feel a little dizzy." Said Alex a little breathlessly, swaying on the spot.

"I've got you." Said Matt, immediately rushing forward to stabilise her. "Come on, let's get you to bed." He said comfortingly.

"I'm fine Matt!" Said Alex, pulling away from him, regretting her decision almost immediately, as she fell towards the floor, Matt catching her just before she hit the ground.

"You're not fine, Kingston, you're going to bed." Said Matt, more firmly this time.

Alex, too tired to argue, simply nodded her head and allowed mat to carry her upstairs and tuck her into bed.

When she was in bed and safe, Matt went into the en-suite to look for a thermometer. Rooting in the cupboard above the sink he quickly found one and hurried back to Alex with it. He took her temperature and was alarmed to see how high it was.

He went downstairs to get a glass of water and some paracetamol in an attempt to get her temperature down and returned to Alex, who was emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet. He walked over to her and gently scooped her golden curls away from her face, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"It's okay, I've got you Kingston." He said, kneeling down beside her.

When she had finished, she looked at Matt and muttered "Sorry, Matt, you shouldn't have to see me like this. I'll be fine if you want to go."

"Don't be ridiculous Kingston." Said Matt, looking at her in disbelief. "I'm staying with you! You didn't think I'd leave you alone in a state like this, did you?"

"But-" She started To argue, but Matt cut her off.

"I'm staying, Full stop." He said Firmly, letting Alex know that was the end of the conversation.

"Thanks Matt." She said as Matt helped her into bed.

"Any time." He said, tucking her in snugly, handing her the paracetamol. "Now get some rest, Kingston. As my grandad used to say, sleep is the best medicine."

And with that, Matt left the room, flipping the light switch as he went, leaving Alex to doze off into a peaceful sleep.

-xXx-

Alex awoke later on that day feeling considerably better. She rolled over sleepily in her bed to check what time it was. 3.57. Shit, she was supposed to pick Salome up from school half an hour ago!

Jumping out of bed, she stripped herself of her pyjamas and quickly slung on some old track suit bottoms and an overly sized t-shirt, grabbing her keys and hurrying down the stairs, only to find Salome was already home.

"They're gaining on us! Open that door doctor!" Said Salome.

"I'm on it!" Exclaimed Matt, who was using a homemade paper sonic screwdriver to unlock the imaginary door.

"Doctor, open the airlock!" Shouted Salome, pointing a toy gun at a drawing of a Dalek on the wall.

"Ok, Hold on River!" replied Matt, pretending to type something in mid air, grabbing on to the coffee table as Salome held onto the door handle screwing up the picture and throwing it at Matt.

"We saved the universe doctor!" Said Salome triumphantly.

"Yes we did, Dr Song." Said Matt, high-fiving her enthusiastically.

Matt turned round, and upon seeing Alex, smiled widely and said "Kingston! Felling better?"

"Yes thanks. I got up to get Salome, but I see it's been taken care of." She said, walking to sit down on the sofa and curl up underneath a blanket.

"Yeah, the school called and I said that I would come and pick her up." Said Matt.

"I'm surprised they let you with all the health and safety rules these days." Said Alex, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, well, Salome literally screamed my name when I arrived, and since I'd taken the spare keys from the dish next to the front door, and they matched Salome's, they let me take her, as long as I called the school from this house phone when got home." Explained Matt With a lot of flailing of arms.

"We've been playing Doctor Who, mummy!" Chipped in Salome. "Matty's the doctor and I'm River!"

"I know Süssling, I saw you." Smiled Alex.

"We defeated the Sontarens, Slitheenne, Cybermen, Vashta nerada and the Daleks." Salome said excitedly.

"That's sounds fun." Said Alex, starting to feel sleepy again. This damn sickness was something nasty.

Matt noticed Alex going pale again, and quickly said "You get some more rest Alex, me and Poppet will get some dinner. Do you want anything?"

"Matt, I-" started Alex, but gave up mid-scentence. "Some soup would be nice."

"Soup it is, Kingston!" Exclaimed Matt, rubbing his hands together. "Come on Poppet, let's Cook something delicious!"

-xXx-

"Matty! I think it's alive!" shouted Salome, mixing a grey gloopy mixture with a wooden spoon.

"One second! The soups burning!" replied Matt, taking the soup off the heat.

"Is there something in the oven?" Asked Salome.

"Yes, the roast potatoes." Said Matt, dropping carrots everywhere. "Oh, oops."

"I think the potatoes are burning." She Screeched, peering through the glass on the oven door.

"Damn!" Exclaimed Matt, quickly taking them out of the oven and proceeding to spill them on the floor along with the carrots.

"Matty! The tea towels on fire!" Screamed Salome.

"Ahhhh! Okay, don't panic... Erm... Water!" said Matt, grabbing a glass of water and tipping it on the towel, putting out the fire with a sizzle.

"Shall we get pizza?" Said Matt, looking at Salome with a sideways glance.

"Defiantly Pizza." Said Salome grinning.

* * *

**Any suggestions or feed back is appreciated, so don't hesitate to leave a review! Thanks, Phoebe xxx**


	12. He'll always care

**Hi guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been very busy lately and haven't had chance to sit down and write. But I hope this chapters worth it! Oh, and I apologise in advance. :) Phoebe xxx**

* * *

"Sorry it took so long mum. We made homemade soup but Matty burnt it, so we settled for cream of tomato soup out of a can." Said Salome, handing Alex the bowl and tucking the blanket around her more tightly.

"Thank you Süssling." Said Alex, feeling the warmth of the soup radiate through her. "Have you got something?"

"We've ordered pizza. The cooking didn't go too well, but we promise to tidy everything up!" Said Salome quickly.

"You better, that kitchen was spotless." Said Alex, taking another mouthful of soup.

"It was mostly Matty, not me." Said Salome innocently.

"I can tell that by the way your covered in flour." Said Alex, eying her daughter, smiling at the fact Matt got on so well with Salome. He'd make a great father someday...

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, and Matt shouted "I'll get it!" Rushing to the door, Salome squealing at his heals.

Matt payed the delivery man, and walked over to sit on the sofa, plonking the pizza down on the coffee table, opening the lid.

"Oh my gosh, how many toppings did you get?" asked Alex exasperatedly.

"Eight!" Salome announced proudly. "I wanted pepperoni and mushroom with extra cheese and Matt wanted meat feast with onions and garlic sauce, so we got meat feast with mushrooms, onions, garlic sauce and extra cheese."

"I've also got Ben and Jerry's cookie dough Ice cream for pudding." Said Matt, going into the kitchen to get plates and two cans of coke.

"Thanks Matty! That's my favourite!" Said Salome, grabbing a slice of pizza and taking a humorous bite.

"How the hell do you fit all that in there!" Said Matt, indicating To Salome's extremely full mouth.

Salome swallowed and said "I need a big mouth, with the amount of talking I do, a small one just wouldn't be sufficient." Said Salome matter of factly.

Matt smiled at her fondly. He cared for Salome like she was his own. Salome's a great kid and she deserves all the love in the world.

"Oooooo, Matty, are you doing anything tomorrow evening?" asked Salome eagerly.

"Wasn't planning to, why?" Replied Matt.

"I've got my school play, The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe tomorrow, and I'm Lucy!" Squealed Salome excitedly.

"Oh that's fantastic Poppet! Can I come and watch?" Said Matt, just as exited as Salome.

"Yes please!" She said. "And Mummy thinks she'll be well enough to come too!"

"Brilliant! It's a date then!" Said Matt, rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

"This is going to be awesome! Thank you Matty!" said Salome, hugging Matt tightly.

"Any time Poppet." He replied, hugging her back.

-xXx-

"You're very lucky, you know, Alex." Said Matt, watching a now sleeping Salome with caring eyes. "She's a good kid."

It was later on that evening, Salome had fallen asleep a little while ago, and Alex was now sitting on the sofa, head on Matt's chest, his hand messing absent mindedly with a stray curl that had come out of her ponytail.

"I know. You've done so much for us both. When you're around, Salome has a fatherly figure to look up to, and looking after me and always being there for me and- " she was cut of by Matt pressing his lips against hers, and for a moment she kissed back, but then realising the situation she was in, started to panic and pulled away.

"Matt, I-" stuttered Alex, tears pouring down her face.

"Alex I'm so sorry, I don't know why I did that." Said Matt. Alex just looked at him, unable to speak. What had he been thinking? She couldn't do this, not again. She had to get out before it started.

"I'm sorry, Matt." She said, rushing upstairs, tears cascading off her face and onto the floor.

"Alex, wait!" Said Matt, standing up, knowing it was too late. Realising Salome was still asleep on the chair, he walked over to her and scooped her up, taking her upstairs and tucking her into bed. "Sweet dreams Poppet." He said, kissing her head gently.

Alex heard him come upstairs, but when he made no attempt to find her, it confirmed her suspicions. He didn't love her, just like all the others. He was just using her, and when she didn't play along, he dropped her like a stone.

Not bothering to get changed, Alex crawled under the covers of her bed and drifted off into an uneasy sleep, tears still rolling down her cheeks.

-xXx-

Matt walked along the road leading to the city centre, hands deep in his pockets, eyes fixed on the pavement. Everything had been fine, great actually, and he had to go and fuck everything up. He wanted to go to the nearest pub and get drunk blind, but he had nowhere to stay now, most of his belongings were still at Alex's as he'd done what he needed to do and left in such a hurry, and he only had English money. Completely worthless here. He supposed he could go to a park and wait until the morning so he could change it for dollars. He doubted he would have got any sleep anyway.

he looked at his watch. 10:22. It'd be half two in the afternoon back home. It was then he decided he had to do it. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and found Daisy's number.

"Hello?" Came Daisy's voice down the phone.

"Oh hi Daze, it's Matt. I was just phoning to tell you something important. I really should do it face to face, but I'm doing it now while I still have the courage." Said Matt, mentally preparing himself for the shit storm about to come his way. "Daze, I don't love you anymore. When we first went out I did but the feelings gone. I'm sorry, but I think we both have to move on." He finished, waiting for the explosion, but there was none. Only a soft whimper which made Matt feel even worse.

"Daze, I-" He started.

"Goodbye Matt." She said putting the phone down.

Matt groaned. Could that day have gone any worse?

-xXx-

Alex woke up that morning, stretching out, Playing back everything that happened the previous evening in her head.

After about five minutes, she decided it was time to get up. Wandering downstairs, she saw Salome eating a bowl of cereal in front of the TV. Salome, unlike herself, had always been a morning person.

"Morning Süssling." She said, a little drearily.

"Morning mum." Replied Salome, not taking her eyes of the screen. "There's a letter for you on the kitchen counter. Don't worry, I didn't open it."

"Thank you, Süssling." alex said, slightly curious. It was too early for the post man to have been, he normally got here after Salome got to school.

Walking to the counter, her stomach flipped when she saw Matt's handwriting. She opened the letter with shaky hands and began to read.

_Dearest Alex,_

_I'm so sorry I messed everything up. Our friendship was good, and I pushed you, I understand that._ _I just want you to know that I hope what we had as friends isn't completely obliterated because of my stupidity, but I need you to know how I feel, but I don't think I'll do it justice in ink. Next time I see you, I'll make sure to tell you, but know that's how I feel not you. And I understand if you don't feel the same way. It's your life, you do what you want. _

_I've cleaned the kitchen, put Salome to bed and left you your space. I got the impression you didn't want me around. If I'm wrong, and I really hope I'm wrong, then give me a ring, but only when your ready.__  
_

_Matt xxx_

These heart felt words made tears brim in Alex's eyes. Even when she had pushed Matt away, he still cared about her. He always would.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I was getting feels from writing it, but I hope you guys enjoy. Do you guys want these chapters to be longer shorter or stay the same? Let me know, I'm always striving for ways to improve, so feedback is welcome! Phoebe xxx**


	13. Where's Matt?

As the sun rose over L.A, it seemed like any other day. Birds cheering, sun shining, and a soft glow cast over the park where Matt sat, but he knew it wasn't. He felt worn out almost empty. He loved Alex and had ruined everything. Their friendship, their trust in each other, and most of all, he ruined himself. This may not have been important to him, but there was one person to whom it was.

Checking his watch, he decided to start walking to the currency exchange office, as they would be opening at eight thirty.

As he walked, he noticed for the first time how many couples and family's were walking at this time, either to work or school. His heart twanged unpleasantly as he watched them, untroubled and happy. He was jealous of those who didn't have such a complicated relationship, those of similar age who were able to be open with each other and who didn't have to go through what Alex went through.

He always felt so sorry for Alex, her first marriage had been a disaster. He didn't know much, but from what he had heard, Ralph had been a complete bastard, cheating on Alex with a much older woman, which, he reminded himself, was another good reason to end it with Daisy, because he didn't want to be bastard like him.

Florian, on the other hand had been a decent guy, Alex still talked to him, and from what he could tell, they still had a friendly relationship. Alex had told him that it was a mutual agreement to end It after their struggle with Salome, as they both couldn't bare going through it again. They started arguing more after they decided to not have anymore kids, because Alex wanted more but she knew she couldn't have them, so they ended it.

As Matt was milling in his own thoughts, he realised he had gone past the exchange office and gotten lost.

'Well,' he thought. 'I guess it could get worse.'

-xXx-

"Mum, I'm back!" Shouted Salome, waving goodbye to her friend Emma and walking to the kitchen.

"How was Emma's?" Asked Alex, who had been cleaning to take her mind off things.

"It was great! Since Emma's playing Susan in the play, we were practising our lines for tonight!" Babbled Salome excitedly. "I can't wait for you and Matty to see it! Hey, where is Matty? He's usually here when I get home from school. He wasn't here this morning either."

"Oh, he's just.. Gone to the shops, I think." Said Alex, tears starting to well up in her eyes, bottom lip quivering.

"What's wrong mum?" Asked Salome, looking concerned.

"Nothing, I'm fine. I need to the loo, I'll be back in a minute." Said Alex excusing herself.

She rushed into the bathroom and locked the door. Walking over to the sink and leaning on it, she looked in the mirror hung over it.

"You're getting old, Alex." She said to herself, more tears rolling down her cheeks. "Matt's just a silly little boy who doesn't know the difference between love and lust."

He just wanted to take advantage of her, like everyone else. But not this time, not again.

Standing up, Alex wiped the tears from her face and set her jaw. She came out of the bathroom with a bright smile on her face, but it soon fell when she came back to Salome reading the letter.

"Mum, why is Matty sorry? What happened that could of ruined your friendship?" Asked Salome, eyeing her mother carefully.

"Salome Violetta, that letter was for me, you shouldn't have read it!" Said Alex, marching over and snatching the letter from her.

"I've read it now, so tell me, why are you sad, and why is Matty sorry? Did he hurt you mum? Why would Matty hurt you?" Said Salome, looking hurt. Salome thought the world of Matt, and Alex couldn't let her think badly of him.

"No, Süssling, he didn't hurt me." Said Alex warily. She knew she'd have to tell Salome now. She may be nine, but she was smart. She would know if Alex was lying.

"What did he do then?" She asked again.

"He kissed me." Said Alex simply.

"And that's a bad thing because?" Said Salome now confused. "Matty loves you, and you love him back, so why does it matter if he kissed you?"

"Matty doesn't love me, Süssling, he's too young to understand. Now can you leave me to make dinner?" Said Alex, wanting to be alone."

"But mum!"

"End of, now shoo!" Said Alex, ushering Salome out of the kitchen.

She wanted to believe Salome, but she knew she couldn't.


	14. Show Time

It was early evening in L.A, and in amongst the swell of vehicles, Alex's car stood in a rush hour traffic jam.

"Come on!" said Alex, drumming her fingers on the steering wheel. "I'm going to be so late."

As another car turned round, she made her decision. She would go the longer route, as it would be inevitably less busy. She let the car in front of her go forward before she turned round, and headed of in the opposite direction.

Alex glanced at the clock on the dashboard. 5.25. She had five minutes to do a ten minute journey, great. Racing down streets, she finally got to Salome's school, only a couple of minutes late. She quickly greeted the teacher standing at the gate before rushing in and getting a seat. Luckily, there was one at the front next to someone she knew fairly well.

"Hi Wendy." She said sitting down by her.

"Oh hi Alex!" She replied. "Our kids have got lead parts!"

"Who's Tommy Playing?" She asked, taking off her cardigan. It was sweltering in the school hall.

"He's Edmund! I'm so exited for him!" Said Wendy, rubbing her hands together.

Just then, the door opened, and out of the corner of her eye, Alex caught sight of a young man entering. But that hair was strangely familiar. Oh of corse, he'd never disappoint Salome.

Matt just went to the back and leant against the wall. Alex could feel his eyes boring into him.

"Alex? Alex? Are you okay?" Asked Wendy, looking concerned.

"Yeah, yeah, just feel a bit faint, I was ill yesterday, only a twenty four hour virus, but it's left me with a head ache." Said Alex reassuringly.

"Oh you poor thing! Do you want some pain killers?" She said sympathetically.

"I've got some thanks, when is the show due to start?" Alex said, still aware of Matt watching her.

"Oh, not for a while yet. One of the kids lost their costumes." Said Wendy. "Probably about ten minutes."

"Okay, thanks, I'm going to get some fresh air." Said Alex, standing up and rushing from the hall.

She went outside to the playground and sat on one of the benches, just relaxing in the sun.

'Ten minutes to pull myself together.' She thought, brushing a stay curl from her face.

Listening to the birds cheering and the trees rustling, Alex was starting to feel better when the door behind her opened, and through it came an obviously worn out Matt.

"Alex, don't run when your scared, rule seven." Said Matt, grabbing Alex's wrist as she stood up to leave.

"Matt, the shows about to start, I-"

"I checked with the teacher, it's going to be another fifteen minutes." Matt said, cutting her off. "I need to just speak to you."

Alex nodded her head and went and sat back down again, Matt coming to join her.

"Alex, I'm not going to sugar coat this, or lie to you. You have a right to know why I kissed you." Said Matt, scrubbing his hands over his face. "I love you Alex. At first, I thought it was just a silly little crush, I mean, look at you! Your magnificent! Your looks your personality, everything about you is perfect. I love your daughter like she's my own, and as time went on, I started to realise my crush had turned into something more."

He paused for a moment, waiting for her to object, but when she didn't, he continued. "I couldn't eat or sleep thinking about what happened. I couldn't bare the thought of you getting hurt. Alex, I love you, more than anything else, and every time I'm with you, I get lost in you, your eyes, your smile, your laugh, your everything, and Alex, I love you." Finished Matt, now crying.

Hesitantly, he looked up, not sure what to expect. Tears were rolling down her cheeks and her eyes were red and puffy.

Nobody spoke for a while, until Alex broke the silence and said "Matt, you don't love me, just like the rest. Your too young, you confuse lust for love and can't say you love me. You can never say you love me." She was starting to shout now, feeling angry with Matt as well as herself.

"You would just use me! Then drop me like a stone when you find someone younger and prettier. You'd cheat on Daisy for a woman nearly twenty years older. Matt, you don't love me, so don't ever, ever say that to me."

She stood up and left without another word, tears pouring down her cheeks, her face red and blotchy, eyes puffy, leaving Matt sobbing, all alone.

-xXx-

When Alex re-entered the school hall, she was smiling a bit to enthusiastically, but nobody seemed to notice, all to exited about the play soon to start.

'Thank god I'm an Actress.' She thought to herself, pretending to be busy with her handbag so she wouldn't have to talk to anyone. She really wasn't in the mood.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Matt slip back in, but she just ignored him. She defiantly wasn't in the mood for him either.

The lights went down and the performance began, Salome delivering her lines expertly. She was defiantly the best one there. She looked delighted at the end when they took their bows, a huge grin on her face laughing and waving along with everybody else, and when they finally got off the stage and back into the classroom, Salome started chattering excitedly to Emma, who had done a spectacular job at being Susan.

"It was great, wasn't it!" She exclaimed happily, taking the clip out of her hair.

"Fantastic!" Replied Emma, with a just as big grin.

"I was so glad I didn't mess up! It took me ages to learn the lines, and when to go on and off, but we did it!" finished Salome triumphantly.

"Yes we did!" Said Emma, putting on her jeans. "Anyway Salome, I've got to go, I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Bye!" Said Salome, waving her off.

She was just getting into her dress when a voice sounded behind her.

"Well done on your performance, you were really good." It was two girls from the year above Salome.

"Thank you!" said Salome. "I worked very-" But her voice faltered when she saw the angry expressions on their faces.

"You didn't let me finish. You were good, but I would have been better because I'm older than you." She said, advancing on Salome and backing her into a corner.

"I auditioned like everyone else and-"

"Shut up, stupid. Just because we don't have famous Mums to get us everywhere in life." She said, grasping Salome's arm so she couldn't escape. "Oh, of corse they wanted Alex Kingston's daughter, it was just to make them look good you realise?" She spat at her.

"I-I-" said Salome, but she didn't know what to say.

"Your worthless, you realise that? You'd be nothing without your _mummy_."She said, drawing her fist back and punching Salome in the face. As she pulled back to punch again, Salome wriggled free, and raced out of the class room and down the corridor to where all the parents stood, blood trickling out of her nose and a fresh bruise blossoming on her cheek.

"Matty!" She called out, as he turned around and looked at her face.

"Poppet, what the hell happened!" he asked, grasping her shoulders to stop her from toppling over.

She didn't say anything, instead burying her face in his chest and started sobbing.

"Come on, we'll get a first-aider to sort you out." He said soothingly, rubbing circles on her back in an attempt to calm her down.

A million thoughts were racing through Matt's mind. How did Salome end up like this? What would Alex say? God, he was going to have to talk to her sooner than he would have liked. He planed on giving her some space for a couple of days, and the apologising and hoping everything could go back to the way it was.

Reaching the office, he flung open the doors and to his dismay, there was no-one there.

Matt gently placed Salome in a chair, and said "I'll be right back Poppet." And with that, he was out the door again.

He located a teacher and quickly explained what happened, before rushing off to find Alex.

Racing through the corridors, he couldn't find her anywhere. Deciding she wasn't in the building, he started his search outside. Seeing a silhouette with a mass of curly hair on the field, Matt ran to catch up with her.

"Alex!" He shouted.

"Matt, I'm really not in the mood right now." She said, not looking at Matt.

"No Alex, it's not about that, it's Salome, she's hurt." Said Matt, panting.

"What happened?" Asked Alex, her mood changing from sad to stricken in a heart beat.

"I don't know." He replied, running his hand through his hair. "She won't tell anyone."

"Ok." She said franticly, rushing off with Matt at her heels.

Bursting into the office, she only looked at Salome, disbelief written all over her face.

"Was ist passiert? bist du in Ordnung? oh, süssling, komm, komm zu Mama." Said Alex, holding out her arms and holding her daughter.

"Come on, Süssling, let's get you home." She said, walking out of the door without a further word to Matt.


	15. You should go

"But Mum!" Salome whined from her bed. "I don't want to go to school, everybody will laugh at me."

"You've been off two days already, Süssling. We'll get in trouble with the school." Said Alex, who looked exhausted. It had been four days and there was no word from Matt. Just as she had expected, when he realised that she didn't want him, he left like they all do.

"Just one more day?" Pleaded Salome, who really didn't want to see the bullies again.

"No, Salome. It's not often I say no, but you have to go." Said Alex firmly, hands on her hips. "I know that girl wasn't very nice to you, but I'm sure it won't happen again. Now come on, get ready!"

"Fine." Huffed Salome,, swinging her legs out of bed and shivering slightly as the cold pricked her skin.

"I'll be back in ten minutes to make sure your not back in bed."

When Alex had shut the door, she let out a sigh. She couldn't let Salome miss another day, even if she wanted to. It broke her heart to see Salome suffer, but she didn't know what she could do about this.

deciding it would probably be best if she could clear her head with some exercise, she she grabbed her yoga matt from the cupboard and headed for the patio doors.

It felt good to get outside for a while. Breath in some fresh air, feel the breeze on her face and the sun on her back. Looking out at the flower beds, she smiled.

When she had moved to the states, she felt she should take a piece of home with her, so that's what she did.

She knew it would be hard to grow flowers in California, but she was determined to do it. She had picked her selection wisely, her favourites being the godetia's. They were charming, dainty flowers with a deep pink colour. She had fallen in love with them the moment she saw them at the flower shop.

Alex eyed the delicate forms of the flowers as she took in their sweet scent. She'd had many different colours over the years, but the pink ones were her personal favourite. Her heart twinged painfuly as she remembered it was Matt who got her that very patch of flowers she was staring at this moment.

He had also helped her plant them, causing them both to become very mucky on account of Matt's flailing arms. It was a bitter sweet memory.

When she couldn't bare to look at them any longer, she turned away, tears in her eyes.

Walking back into the house, she was surprised to see Salome already dressed and downstairs.

She quickly blinked away her tears and said "Good, you're ready. Shall we get going?"

Salome nodded sadly and her heart broke all over again. Seeing your child get hurt is the hardest thing a mother could endure, especially since Alex had gone through so much trouble to get her.

"Look, Süssling, you have to go, and I know it'll be hard, but if anything happens, you can tell Mummy, okay?" Said Alex soothingly.

Salome nodded again.

"Would it make you feel better if we put on some foundation to cover up what's left of the bruise?" She asked, eyeing the purple and yellow mark that was left around her eye.

Salome gave a small smile and nodded weakly.

"And maybe..." Alex said, smiling at her daughter. "we could put some eyeshadow on as well."

"Okay." Salome agreed, taking her mothers hand.

-xXx-

"Bye, Süssling, have a good day!" Shouted Alex from the car.

She turned the car around and headed home.

She was worried about Salome, but she knew if she was confident, she'd be fine.

Arriving home, she parked the car and headed inside. She made herself a cup of tea and sat down of the sofa with a book. Reading had always calmed her, ever since she was young.

Three cups of tea and Fourty minutes later, there was a knock on the door.

'Probably the post.' She thought to herself.

She put her mug and book down and went to the door. She was speechless when she opened it. It was not, in fact, the post man, but Matt, looking extreamly sheepish, holding a single Lily.

Before she could say anything to object, he stepped inside and quickly said "Please, Alex, just hear me out, I don't want to hurt you, please, I just want to go back to the way things were before."

She just stared at Matt, who took her hand and continued.

"Yes Alex, I love you. I've loved you for a while now, and I can't deny it. But I'm not asking you to love me back. I just need you to know, that I will always love you, but I can settle for loving you as a friend. So, are we good?" he finished, holding out the flower.

Then she did something he didn't expect. She slapped him, and hard too.

"Matt, your are not doing this to me. I've been broken and corrupted, and I'm not having you do it as well. I've got too much baggage, and you really don't want that. You may think you can handle it, but believe me, you can't. Whatever you think, however strong you think you are, you will never, ever, be able to handle it."

She couldn't get herself into a relationship again, she just wasn't ready. She knew that Matt was caring and sweet, but she couldn't risk getting left behind when she was too old, or not pretty enough, or he found someone better.

He just stared at her stunned, the lily lying forgot on the floor, cheek turning rapidly red.

"I think you should leave, Matt." She said, pointing at the door.

"Alex, wait-"

"Now."

He gave her one last look before turning and walking out of the door.

Shutting the door she began to cry. She picked up the lily, and filled a vase full of water and placed the lily in it. Despite everything, he still cared enough to buy her favourite flowers for her. Once again, she found herself coming to the conclusion that she was falling for him, however wrong it was.


End file.
